Ponyboy's Sick Day
by GabrielleTheGreaserGirl
Summary: Ponyboy's sick and doesn't want to admit it. When he gets into trouble, it's the gang's job to nurse him back to health I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THE OUTSIDERS IS PROPERTY OF S.E. HINTON Please review and follow. FINALLY FINISHED SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT WAITING FOR CHAPTERS! I'm new at this so I want to see if I'm writing okay for you guys. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy's Sick Day

Ponyboy's POV:

"Come on it's time for school!" Sodapop grinned down at me. I groaned, hearing Two-Bit drive me all the way to school was enough to drive me insane, and today, I just wasn't feeling up for it.

"Pony, are you okay?" I dared to turn over on my side to look at him. Soda stared at me concern plastered all over his brown eyes that pivoted between mine as if searching them for something.

"Yeah I'm fine Soda" I smirked at him reassuringly, I swear he's going to give himself an aneurysm worrying about me liked that, and I hated seeing him so concerned.

Soda left the room to get ready for the DX and I started to get ready for school. The minute I sat straight up my head felt like it was being pounded with a mallet. I grabbed the sides of my head and groaned. I'd just pop a few aspirins before I left, hopefully that would get rid of whatever this was. I threw a white T-shirt on and some ripped jeans.

I walked downstairs to see Darry on his way out, a plate of food on the table sat waiting for me, was I _that _late? The leftover bacon scent made my stomach churn, I decided I'd ignore it.

"Hey little buddy, you better be on your way out soon or Two-Bit's gonna throw a fit" Darry looked me in the eyes and his expression turned from playful to curious. "everything alright Ponyboy?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied holding my side in an attempt to look like I just casually had my hand on my hip. I guess Darry's question proved what a success that was.

"Alright... I'll see you tonight" and with that Darry was out the door. Maybe I wasn't good at looking casual, but I guess I was a heck of a lot better lying. I made my way out the door grabbing a water and throwing my breakfast in the trash can outside so no one inside would see it later. Two-bit honked the horn. LOUDLY. I grabbed the side of my head almost out the door when I remembered my aspirins. I took 3 and put 8 in my bag for later. Two-bit started the car laughing.

"Hope you've conditioned in track" He cackled. He wouldn't. Despite my thoughts the car took off, not at full driving speed but fast enough that you have to put in good effort to catch up. He opened the door for me as I sprinted catching up. I grabbed the handle and hoisted myself in practically choking as my lungs begged for air. Two-Bit's smile ceased and he looked at me confused.

"Jeez kid, I didn't know you were so outta shape or I woulda just let you get in"

"I ain't outta shape Two-Bit" I snapped. I'd been working real hard, my 100 meter dash was at 12 seconds and I was racking my brain trying to figure out why I could hardly catch up with Two-Bit's car which was only about a 100 yard sprint. I leaned my head against the window, it was so cold and it felt good on my aching head. I closed my eyes enjoying my few seconds of relief.

"Look kid, I ain't a doctor but you ain't lookin' so good. I don't care if I'm late… I can still drive you bac-"

"I'm fine Two-Bit, just please, don't worry about me" I begged my eyes still closed. I hated attention like that. If I was sick I'd be home. I just had something that didn't agree with me last night. Yeah, Soda's food coloring must have screwed with my stomach. As for my head, I get those all the time… It was nothing new.

"Alright kid but Darry'll skin me if he-"

"There's nothing wrong Two-Bit alright! Darry wont skin you because there's nothing wrong!" I was on the verge of an all out shouting match. I wasn't going to let everyone worry- OW my head. I shouldn't have shouted. I winced, pulling my head away from the window and making circles with my fingers around my temples. Two-Bit sighed, he knew he'd never win with the whole 'taking me home' argument, finally he wasn't gonna bother.

"I'm fine I swear," I sighed reassuring him after catching another concerned look waiting for another episode. "but if you don't watch the road instead of me we are going to have bigger problems." He looked away watching the road while looking at me every 2 minutes or so until we arrived at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Two-Bit's POV:

I couldn't help but worry about Ponyboy all day. He really didn't look good. I ain't stupid. I knew the kid was gonna fight me to no end about going home. _note to self, next time: don't talk, just do. _Maybe I shoulda just made the U turn and I coulda stayed home with him and watched Mickey Mouse. After all, the kid was almost as pale as Johnny was before he died, except for his cheeks. And I know on a normal day that kid coulda caught up with my car in 2 seconds without breaking a sweat, instead, he was sweating bullets. Something was up. When the bell started ringing for lunch break I knew I had to find Pony. We normally met up at his locker to walk to the DX during lunch instead of hanging at some Soc's table in the cafeteria.

I walked to his locker and noticed no one was there. I turned the handle of his locker 3 spaces to the side in an attempt to hack it open. _Click! _I looked inside. His books from the last few periods hadn't arrived yet. _Damn it!_ I knew something was up. I rushed to the nearest bathroom next to his 5th period english class. I saw Pony asleep in the corner of the bathroom. Who the hell falls asleep in the bathroom? I ran over to him, man that kid was sweating. I felt his head. Um… OW! Burning much? I had to get him out of here, this kid was not going to 7th period plus by the looks of it, he didn't even seem to have made it to 6th. I shook his shoulder gently.

"Ponyboy, oh God Ponyboy please wake up" I watched his leg bend upward and crack from stiffness, almost confirming that he'd been in here since 5th period. Did anyone see him? I saw a blueish-green rim around his right eye. Someone had seen him alright.

"Soc's" I hissed. His lip was slightly swollen too. "Ponyboy? Pony, what happened?" His eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the sudden light.

"Two-bit?"

"Yeah Pony, What the hell happened to you?" He winced in pain, his head finally catching up with reality.

"You were right Two-bit, I didn't feel well. I came to the bathroom after 5th period," Damn straight he did! "A soc saw me with a few of his friends, I wasn't strong enough to fight them off" He coughed at all the talking he had done. No doubt he had been screaming for help when the Soc's came. But without Johnny and Dally in the school anymore, the chances of one of the gang being near by to help another, were significantly lower. I felt his forehead again, definitely still hot.

"We're going to the DX alright Pony, it's closer than your house and I'll check in with Sodapop there okay?" Pony grabbed my wrist before I could pick him up.

"Please don't tell Soda. He'll just worry" Pony stated dazed, his eyes already closed again. All I could think is what a ridiculous statement that was. Of course he will worry! He's supposed to! Kid, I just found you passed out on the bathroom floor!

"Alright Pony," I lied, "I wont tell him" I gave up on my poker face, the kid's eyes were closed anyway, he wouldn't figure me out this time.

"Thanks" Pony started to drift into sleep by the time I got him into the car. I had to tell Soda. Pony could sleep in the back of my car while I made the quick stop to tell Soda right? I buckled him in and slammed my foot on the gas, someone had to know.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own this song. Oh, Pretty Woman is owned by Roy Orbison

Sodapop's POV:

(singing) "Pretty Woman walking down the street" I pointed to Steve for the next line. A rag covered in oil still in my hand.

"Pretty Woman, the kind I like to meet" Steve sang in his mock-Orbison voice.

"Pretty Woman.." We both sang laughing through the whole thing while trying to fix the hunk of junk Tim brought over earlier. If we're successful, this thing'll be tuffer than a Soc Mustang.

All of a sudden the radio turned off awkwardly leaving me and Steve mumbling out of tune to ourselves. I saw Two-Bit over by the radio, why'd he turn it off? Wait a minute… When'd he get here? I glanced at the clock it was 7th period, why was he here when he should be in school with Ponyboy?... Pony?

"Guys… It's Ponyboy," I ran over to him grabbing both his forearms despite the amount of grease and oil on my hands.

"What happened Two-Bit where is he?" Steve put a hand on my shoulder signaling me to calm done. How could I calm down, when I don't know what's wrong with my baby brother or where he is. Two-bit conscientiously stared at me, as if he was waiting for me to explode like a firework. I let go of him and dusted his arms of any unwanted grime. I waited.

"He seemed sick, in the morning. He told me to forget it, but after 6th period he wasn't at his locker. I found him passed out in the bathroom, a Soc found him and he was too weak to fight and…" Two-Bit stumbled over his words like they were some type of verbal obstacle course. I didn't have time for him to work on his english, I was already at his car when he rushed out to stop me. He grabbed my wrist before I could see inside, his eyes pleading.

"He didn't want me to come here to tell you, he didn't want you to worry. Please don't get me in trouble with Pony, I don't want him to know I betrayed him like that" I felt sorry for him, then I made my decision.

"Okay Two-Bit, I won't let him know, but here's what I want you to do. Drive him straight home, put him to bed and take his temperature. I'll be home as soon as I can and I'll 'figure out' what's wrong with him then." He nodded "Thanks Two-Bit you're a good friend." He jumped in the car and sped away with my sick baby strapped in the backseat.

**Please Review or follow... or both. I really want to hear what my readers are thinking. Thank you so much for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyboy's POV:

I felt awful. After being jumped by the Soc's I'd thrown up 3 times in one block, the one I never got to, block 6 spanish. Man, Senor was going to be mad and I'll have a ton of makeup work when I get back. Through my thoughts and sleep I coulda sworn I heard Soda. He was muffled, as if he was on the other side of a window. But I was too out of it to open my eyes and investigate, plus, Two-Bit's bringing me right home though so I have nothing to worry about.

My eyes opened in my room. God my head was throbbing. I sneezed 3 times. Damn! I'm actually sick. Now I'll never get to school tomorrow. How do I hide this from Soda and Darry? I got up ignoring how off balance I was due to my headache and dizziness and walked to the kitchen. I began to do the homework I had actually received that day so Darry would get home, suspect nothing, and not have to yell about my homework not being done. Yelling is all I need right now with this splitting headache. The numbers started to perform a ballet on the page and I became overwhelmed with sleep. I wanted so much to pass out right there and sleep for eternity but that wouldn't exactly help my argument for 'everything is fine.'

Next thing I knew Two-Bit came walking in from the living room a beer in his hand as always.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" My headache decided to respond with pounding and I clenched the sides of my head wincing.

"Please keep it down Two-Bit" I muttered, taking all the energy out of me.

"Sorry Pone," He cooed gently, "I just don't see why you're not in bed. You're sick remember?" I sighed, 'No Two-bit I don't remember, is that what this is?' I decided not to react with the sarcasm I heard in my head. When I'm sick, I'm bitter.

"I don't want Darry and Soda to know so I figured I'd get some homework don-" I coughed violently while shaking. Two-bit, not knowing what the hell to do in a serious circumstance just rubbed circles around my back trying to soothe me.

"Wait Pony, I need to do something" I waited as commanded and saw Two-Bit rush into the bathroom and come back with a thermometer. I hated that stupid thing. It always came out when there was bad news. I reluctantly opened my mouth as Two-Bit placed it in and told me to close. We waited until he glanced and pulled it out with his eyes wide

"102.6! Pony, how bad are you feeling,"

"I'm fine" I answered too quickly. Two-Bit cocked his signature eyebrow and quickly scooped me up. I prayed to God not to get vertigo while in Two-Bit's arms. That's not exactly 'tuff.'

He tucked me in bed as tight as he could. I was freezing but sweating oceans so I couldn't tell if I liked the covers or not. When he was done I tried to get out of bed but with my achy muscles there was no way I was getting out of my way-too-tightly tucked bed. I sighed and I decided not to fight the sleep that weighed me down. The last thing I remember is Two-bit pulling the shades down and closing the door behind him.

**Sorry these last 2 were so short, thank you so much for reading! Over 100 views, honestly I thought I'd only get 5 so I'm over the moon! Keep liking and reviewing, this is my 4th chapter today so expect more fast! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sodapop's POV:

I drove home without washing up so my greasy hands slipped up and down the steering wheel like I was milking a cow. Darry woulda killed me for doing this '_You coulda gotten into an accident' _he woulda hollered, '_then what would we do?' _But there was no time. Two-Bit didn't call and update me. Granted I didn't tell him to, also I only had 15 minutes left in my shift when he left the DX but that's beside the point! I pulled into the driveway careful not to crash into Two-bit's car as I sped into my space. I jumped outta the car and ran into the house to see Two-Bit on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Holy crap Soda, where's the murderer" he snicked, I guess my face gave away more than I thought. I rushed to the kitchen and rinsed off so I wouldn't get oil or crud on my baby.

I went upstairs skipping every 2 steps and got to the room in record timing. It was dark but I could see. Pony was on the bed looking lifeless. I ran over and felt his forehead. It was burning. BURNING! Didn't Two-Bit check it?! Isn't that something he shoulda told me?! I ran downstairs in a huff.

"Two-Bit did you take Pony's temperature like I asked?" I stared at him

"Yup" He smirked taking a sip of his beer like he was content with just keeping that kind of information to himself and proud he did what I asked.

"Well?!" I asked louder than usual. He almost spit out his beer completely. Somebody wasn't prepared for a followup question. He wiped his chin and looked like he was racking his brain.

"Uh… 102.6 I think"

"God," I mumbled close to tears sitting down on the couch next to him brushing the extra hair back off my forehead only to have it fall back the minute my hand moved. He just stared at me.

"Don't worry buddy he'll be okay" Jesus how bad did I look? I must have looked like a wreck for Two-Bit to have a serious comment of comfort, and I'd have to tell Darry. He wasn't going to be happy either. Last time I got really sick the doctors told us after a fever exceeds 104 the hospital is the only way to go because then it's really serious. 102.6 was too close for me and Darry. I thought I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I rubbed my temples trying to find peace. HA Good One Sodapop! I was never going to find peace until my baby was safe and hospital was outta the question.

I ran back upstairs and brushed Ponyboy's hair off his space-heating forehead. His hair was doused with hot sweat as if he went running... in the rain. His cheeks were bright red like those painted on a porcelain doll. I shook his shoulder. I had to talk to him. I had to make sure he was okay. He squinted at me and then squeezed his eyes shut furrowing his eyebrow in pain. When he was ready, he opened them. He looked up at me and said something I never thought he'd say.

"I thought I could lie to you Soda but I can't, I feel awful" He sat up in his bed that was tucked a little tight for my liking, (Two-Bit!), and he cried. Right there, sick as a dog, he cried. My baby brother doesn't like to show that much emotion. He doesn't like when anyone shows concern for him and it killed me to realize how much pain he must be in. But right there he sat so vulnerable. I hugged him, and leaned away checking him over.

"Ponyboy… Baby where'd you get those bruises?" I forgot if Two-Bit mentioned anything besides Pony's illness, I was so overwhelmed I must've missed something. He gasped for breath between his violent shaking and crying hardly able to talk.

"Soc's… bathroom… sorry" RIGHT! Two-Bit said he got into it with some soc's, but wasn't strong enough to fight back. I raised myself from the bed clenching my jaw and my fists tightened. Now I was angry. It's one thing to pick on someone like me or Darry but on a sick kid, you gotta be kidding me- wait… my mood changed from anger to confusion- Did he say sorry?

"Sorry for what Pone?"

"For putting you through this, I know you worry a lot and I'm so sorry I coulda just stayed home and listened to Two-"

"Shhh baby come here" I sat back on the bed and he cried into my shoulder and I could feel the water plaster my shirt to my skin, "Pony, this isn't your fault" we made eye contact, he sniffed and sat back pulled his knees to his chest under the covers trembling. His eyes were filled with fear. I told him to lay down as I untucked the covers slightly loosening them and right before he fell asleep he mumbled through half unconsciousness

"Please don't tell Darry"


	6. Chapter 6

Darry's POV:

"Damn it!" I dropped the few piles of roofing I was about to bring up the latter. I felt it right there. The muscle in my back that's been sore, I felt it pull. I tried to stretch it but that just made it worse. "OW!" I rubbed it trying to sooth it and then Frank came rushing over. He was a good man Frank and he looked sympathetic.

"You're too young to be throwing your back out Darrel" Frank playfully scolded, "But really why don't you just go home, I got your next shift"

"Really Frank? You'd cover for me" Frank was probably in his mid 40's. He told me that roofing wasn't the end for me and that I'd make it through college when the Ponyboy was outta school. He was always worrying about me because despite my build, I was only in my 20's, and he didn't like how fast I seemed to be aging.

"Of course Darrel. You're like a son to me and I'd hate to see your back get any worse" I guess he did kinda remind me of dad. I thanked him one last time and was on my way home mentally scheduling one of Soda's famous back rubs. Maybe that would cool it down. I got to the house as Two-Bit's car pulled out and drove up the road. _He was here that long? Was there a Mickey Mouse special on tonight? _I shrugged. I walked into the house and saw… no one? Where was Soda, and Ponyboy.

"Anyone home?" I shouted and heard a pair of feet barrelling down the stairs.

"Please don't shout Darry- Wait, are you okay?" I stretched out my back and saw Soda eyeing me and then the clock "Did something happen at work, you're home a little early?"

"Nothing Pepsi, I just threw my back out and Frank said he'd cover for me" I tried rotating my back and lied on my recliner giving up on it all together.

"I can give you a back rub tonight, but right now there's something I gotta tell you" Soda spoke with hesitation and impatience all at the same time, I didn't know what to think, "Pony has a fever of 103. He's been really sick sense school, Two-Bit brought him home before 7th period." Soda looked at his feet as if he was guilty "I shoulda known Darry," he stated tears in his eyes, "I saw how strange he acted this morning I just believed him when he said he was fine" Soda broke down on the floor like I've never seen. 103? Man that was high, that's a degree from a fever for a 'hospital-needed illness'.

I sat down next to Soda despite my back's protests and put my arm around him. I was scared beyond belief, what if something was really wrong with Pony and we had to go to the hospital? But I had to stay strong for Soda's sake. There was no way I was gonna let him know I was just as scared "No, I shoulda known, I believed him when he said he was fine too. But he'll be alright Pepsi-Cola," I soothed, "He's been through a lot, he's a tough kid"


	7. Chapter 7

Steve's POV:

"How's the kid?" I asked Two-Bit shouting over the noise of the bar

"I don't know when I left his fever was 102.9. If it gets any higher it might require a hospital visit" I took a swig of my beer. Why couldn't the kid just grow up. Why'd he have to throw a hissy fit all the time. He almost made Soda crap a brick before he even had the chance to see Ponyboy. I sighed.

"Can't he just get over himself!" I slammed my beer down. "Do you know what this does to Soda? It kills him inside and soon he's not going to be able to handle it anymore! He has a breaking point too and he's damn close to reaching it!" Two-Bit stared wide-eyed, I was out of my chair now. I finished my bottle and chucked it against the wall over the pool table hearing it shatter as it make contact with the dart board's bullseye.

"Jeez Steve if he can handle the Randle I think he can handle anything" _Cute comment Two-Bit_ I thought. I couldn't keep watching Soda get crushed every time Pony over reacts over something like a damn cold. I ran out of the bar leaving money for my beer with Two-Bit (and all my common sense), as I swiftly exited .

**I know this one is REALLY short but I'm adding another. I just thought we should see what Steve's up to. Thank you so much for all the wonderful followers, reviewers, and readers! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the good comments! **


	8. Chapter 8

Darry's POV:

I couldn't concentrate. Luckily, I got a few minutes of rest in, after Soda's back rub, I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyway. I don't think he realized it, but I wasn't just worried about Ponyboy. Soda was starting to scare me as well. First, his reaction to Pony's illness, then he was upset because he couldn't get Steve to pick up the phone. I didn't want him to stress too much or he would end up like me.

I told Soda to go sleep for a bit. He went into his room with Pony, despite what I told him about how he could get sick too. I negotiated with him and finally convinced him just to sleep in a chair next to the bed instead of next to Pony.

He wouldn't let me see Pony up close. He said it was because Pony didn't want him to tell me,- which I believe- but I thought there was something more. I'd get down to the bottom of it some time.

"Hey Dare," I looked up and saw Sodapop interrupting my thoughts. He had bags under his eyes - so much for the nap. I glanced at the clock (11:45). Why wasn't he sleeping?

"What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep..." He mumbled, looking at his feet. He's such a bad liar. I can't get over it.

"Soda…"

"I wanna go find Steve, Darry," He finally stated, looking up and making eye contact with me for the first time in the whole conversation. I couldn't believe the amount of worry in his chocolate eyes. "Please Darry, I think something's wrong…" I stopped him right there.

"Soda, it's late, and it'll be a cold day in Hell when I let you leave out in the cool night to get yourself sick over Steve, who's probably fine" I saw the tears in his eyes as he looked back down at his feet. _Please don't do the lip thing_… _aaaaaaaaaaand there it is_. His lip started to tremble and he looked like a kicked puppy, probably a result of the stress finally overwhelming him completely.

"Darry… I have one brother… really sick… and a friend… who I can't get a hold off(gasping)… please let me try to fix one of them!" His voice was pleading through the gasps and swallows his tears were muffling. I couldn't help it, I had to do something.

"Soda, watch Ponyboy. I know you think that finding Steve is the best thing for you but Pony needs you right now. I'll go find Steve. Get some rest" I didn't want to hear his response, I was already out the door. I knew this wasn't the way he wanted to do things but I wasn't going to let him leave the house in that state. I also wasn't going to let Steve get away with leaving my brother like this. I had to find him, and find out what the Hell he was thinking!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Two-Bit's POV:

I ran out of that bar paying the man ASAP! What the Hell Steve?! What was that?! I ran outside the breeze chilling my face. I looked around and saw Steve running down the street about 200 meters in front of me, maybe more. I wished Ponyboy was there to tackle Steve to the ground like he did to Soda that day he went postal. I sprinted as fast as I could and saw him take a left into the park… the park? Did he want to fight the Socs that hung out there at night? Oh no… Socs never play fair. It would be 5 to 1 if he was lucky. I got to the park and saw him slowly approaching the jungle gym like a cheetah ready to pounce on the Socs there. I caught his forearm.

"Steve, you don't wanna do this… uh, you're gonna regret it later" I stumbled verbally, not sure what to say. All I knew is I had to stop him. He turned and looked at me, burning through my eyes with his.

"You're right Two-Bit. I shouldn't take my problems out on the Socs…" It sounded like a surrender in terms of word choice, but his jaw was still clenched in anger. He spoke in a monotone.

"Uh-huh… Come on, you can stay over my place, let's go." He jerked his forearm away from me and grabbed the switchblade from my pocket heading for the Curtis home. I ran after him, positive this was bad news. We both ran right into Darry who was heading out. We smacked into his stomach and landed on top of each other on the driveway. Darry looking down at us, not even phased by the two of us hitting him with full force.

He lifted Steve by the collar of his shirt,

"Golly Dare, he didn't mean to slam into you" I defended. Why was Darry so angry at him?

"Where the Hell have you been Steve?" He growled. Steve looked like he had a death wish, kicking and punching trying to escape Darry's grip. Everyone knew better than to try to fight Darry off. Steve spit on Darry's face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN?" He shouted, veins popping out of his neck, "WHERE WAS YOUR HORSE BROTHER AT WHEN HE GOT SO SICK?! WHY'D HE HAVE TO DO THAT TO SODA HUH?! WHY'D HE PUT HIM THROUGH THAT?! WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO RAISE YOUR FAMILY RIGHT BEFORE YOU TRY TO RAISE ME?!" Darry's spit covered face looked shocked. I closed my mouth. I'd never seen Steve like this. What had gotten into him?

"What the Hell Stev- Wait- Why do you have this?" His voice changed from confusion to rage when he lifted my blade outta Steve's hand. Then I made the connection.

Steve had it in for Ponyboy. He probably wasn't going to hurt him with the blade, but Steve would threaten him with it enough that Pony'd never complain about ANYTHING ever again.

"Steve what the Hell were you thinking…?" I let the question slip from my lips as everything began to make sense. Darry was breathed heavily now, his face bright red with Steve's pulled about 3 inches away from his.

"What were you going to do with this blade Steve?" Darry clenched his teeth together as the words slithered through his teeth like venom from a snake. He was shaking with anger, "ANSWER ME!"

Darry threw Steve to the ground with impatience and walked away. Or did he drop him because he didn't want to do something he'd regret? I couldn't tell with Darry

"Come inside Two-Bit," Darry almost whispered, attempting to drain himself of anger.

This was going to be a long night…

**WOW! 1,000 VIEWS?! You guys are amazing! I hope you like the story so far. Don't worry, we'll come back to Pony. I just thought we needed to look back at Steve's drunken outburst. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW (do it for Johnny man)!**


	10. Chapter 10

Darry's POV:

After I raided Two-Bit for answers and came out with a million 'I didn't know''s and 'I had no idea''s I decided to send him home. His mom was kind. I didn't want her mad at me.

I fanned Sodas head with the mail. When he heard me talking to Two-Bit about Steve, he passed out. He actually dropped to the floor in a cold sweat. He didn't look as bad as Pony did the night of the rumble, but even so, I still worried. His eyes fluttered dazed,

"Where's Steve?" _Oh here we go! _

"He's fine, he's going home for a bit Soda do you remeb-"

"Yeah I remember but I wanted it to have all been a dream" he got up slowly, steadying himself, and headed upstairs, "Night" he hollered halfway up the stairs already.

"Sodapop Curtis you get down here right now" He walked over and stood right next to me a little wobbly due to the recent blackout. I checked him over. He looked stable enough.

"I need to know why you haven't been letting me see Pony"

"He doesn't want you to know…" He sputtered. I looked down at him and he crumbled, "alright Dare, you'll see why when you go up" I ran up the stairs and walked into the warm bedroom. I approached Pony carefully and saw it.

"Soda," I started calmly "where did these bruises come from?" He looked down at his feet. He stayed in the doorway, probably afraid of my reaction he had already plotted in his head.

"Pony went to the bathroom today, some Socs found him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Dare. I just thought that if we got into another rumble… it would be the opposite of what Pony would want" I held the brim of my nose and shut my eyes tight. I tried to see his side of the argument but it was blocked by my craving for Pony's safety. God forbid the wounds coulda been worse.

"I understand Soda," I accepted, my eyes still closed, "just don't keep anything like this from me again okay?" I opened one eye in time to see him nod. He'd had a long day.

"Alright little buddy, now get some rest" Soda was already in his chair watching over Pony again. I shut the door carefully and made my way to my bedroom awaiting a sleepless night.

**Finally, my 10th chapter! It's like a child of mine going into double digits!(don't worry I'm only 14, I don't actually have children) I can't wait until Pony wakes up! What about you? Review and Follow! Love the fans and love the readers with suggestions! Stay tuned. Stay gold.**


	11. Chapter 11

Pony's POV(He's back!):

I woke up to my dark room. I felt something in my hand and saw Soda holding it. He was asleep but by the looks of it, he had probably only got an hour of sleep last night, maybe less. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was washed out. He was in a chair to the right of my bed.

My stomach gave a violent kick. The kind of kick that indicates no matter what you do, your insides are going to find their way out of you. In order to avoid a giant cleanup, I jumped out of the bed despite my head's protest. Soda's hand unlatched with the force of my jump, almost pulling him out of the chair. He caught himself just as I was running out of the room heading for the bathroom.

I started dry heaving into the toilet the minute I got there. It's not like I ate anything yesterday. Why was my stomach so mad at me?

I heard someone coming my way. I pulled myself away from the toilet for one second in order to lock the door. I didn't need anyone worrying. I heard Soda's voice behind the door,

"Pony? Ponyboy you alright in there?" He slammed the heels of his palms against the door in an effort to get me to unlock the door. Not a chance.

I heard another voice- Darry. _Damn it! _I thought I could avoid him figuring anything out. _You just screwed that plan up Pony. _

"Woah Woah Woah what's going on little buddy"

"Pony's in there, he locked the door, I worried 'bout how sick he is Dare," So much for avoiding Soda's worries. Hold on! Did Darry already know I was sick?

But, I couldn't be mad at Soda, I had too much on my mind to care. I emptied some water-looking substance from inside me. I was sweating from effort. My shirt clinged to my clammy body like I just jumped into a lake. Did I have a temperature? My hand lifted to my head. Yep, I did. I lied my head against the toilet in an attempt to beat the heat overwhelming my body. The cool porcelain felt good on my skin.

"Pony?! Are you okay?!" I vaguely heard Darry speak from the other side of the bathroom. I wanted to answer but lifting my arm to feel my forehead took too much energy from me. I just couldn't speak right then. I closed my eyes. I was so tired. "Pony? Pony stand back alright?!" All this yelling hurt my head. I leaned against the farthest wall like directed. I felt my mind and eyelids slipping away from my control.

"Darry what are you-" Soda got cut off

"Soda I need you to stand over there" I heard an echo of feet scuffling _why'd everything sound so muffled? _Then there was a ringing in my ear. I saw through my fuzzy, half-shut eyes, an image of the door flying off the hinges. Darry came rushing in and scooped me up into his arms.

"Oh Pony," I heard a slurred Soda from the hallway, the ringing still in my ears. I wanted so desperately to see my brothers. I wanted to tell them everything was okay(despite whether or not that was true). But my eyelids were already closed. Even a body-builder couldn't lift those up.

I heard the car engine start. Wait, that didn't make sense. Wasn't I in the bathroom? I didn't have enough energy to think anymore.

Then I let go of whatever bit of energy I was still holding onto, and slipped into unconsciousness.

**You guys beat my expectations yet again! Even more views than yesterday?! Keep it up 'cause the chapters are gonna keep comin'! Thank you for all the positive reviews! It makes me so happy to know you're loving this as much as I am!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sodapop's POV:

I could hardly breathe when Darry kicked that door down revealing a barely living boy behind it. What was he thinking? Locking the door? He managed to empty anything left in his stomach (not much) into the toilet before he passed out. I grabbed the thermometer as Darry scooped Ponyboy up and buckled him in the back seat of his car with his head in my lap. I placed the thermometer in his mouth holding his head up as Darry started to drive.

I saw the number and couldn't keep it together

"Darry the thermometer says 104.6!" I whaled, not caring that I might've yelled too loud. I felt a tear leave an invisible trail behind as I quickly wiped it away.

"I know Pepsi, I'm driving to the hospital as quick as I can. Take his pulse." I panicked quickly placing my fore and middle finger on the side of his neck.

"Darry it's really weak" my voice cracked. I was sweating, "Darry drive faster!"

"Soda, I need you to calm down please. I don't wanna get into an accident!" Darry tried, he really did but there was no calm anymore. This was the panic attack I had been waiting on. I checked my watch searching for something to take my mind off things 4:28 am. It was that early? I had so much adrenaline I was as awake as someone at noon.

I started breathing heavily as I watched more color drain from Pony's face.

"Darry I can't handle this" I shouted. Darry glanced at me in the mirror. He looked worried. I reached down and hugged Ponyboy close scrunching my eyes shut. We needed help now! Then, after what felt like forever, the car stopped.

"Soda we're here, open your eyes, get out of the car" I quickly got out and handed Pony to Darry. Some nurses rushed over taking Pony away as I watched. Darry was handed papers from one of the nurses. The walls were spinning I sat down not knowing what to do. I closed my eyes hoping the spinning would cease.

"Soda you okay?" Darry sounded concerned but I kept my eyes shut in an attempt to stop the spinning, "Soda?" Darry shook my shoulders and I opened my eyes quickly shutting them again as the room continued to spin faster.

"SODA BREATHE!" Darry shouted and I exhaled. How long was I holding my breath? The room returned to normal after a few minutes and Darry kept looking up from his papers at me every now and again afraid of another… whatever that was supposed to be, and I just broke apart inside. Where was the news on Pony? I checked my watch 5:05 am. 30 minutes was long enough! I started to get up when Darry sat me back down and held my leg to stop the bouncing. I looked up at him

"Soda please stop, you're making me anxious" I heard footsteps down the hall. A man, clearly a doctor, stopped right in front of Darry. He hesitated and then asked,

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis?"

**What a rush! Last one for tonight. Expect new chapters anytime after 2:25 tomorrow(United States Eastern Time)! Can't wait for more Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Darry's POV:

"Yes, I'm Ponyboy's brother Darrel Curtis" I handed the doctor Pony's paperwork while standing up to shake his hand. My back gave a few pulls in protest but there was no way it was going to stop me from seeing Pony.

"I'm Dr. Santé, we're running some tests on your brother. Has he had his flu shot this year?" I didn't think Pony was vaccinated that year. I glanced at Soda for an answer, but he looked zoned out, staring ahead. Was he sweating? Jesus that kid was worrying me.

"No sir, I don't believe he received his shot…" I rubbed the back of my neck. Now I was frightened. I couldn't bring Pony to get his shot because of work, and now we were in the hospital…

"Your brother seems to be experiencing symptoms of Influenza A most likely a dangerous form of swine flu." _Dangerous?_

"DANGEROUS?!" Soda spoke up echoing my thoughts, raising himself out of his chair. Jeez, if that kid wanted to be loud he could be.

"Yes. Influenza A is the most dangerous strain of flu. It comes without warning. The most common form is swine flu and I think your brother has a very bad case,"

Soda wobbled but I caught him with one hand on his forearm before he toppled completely. His eyes were still open, he wasn't completely out of it yet. He blinked a few times trying to gain control.

"Sir, do you need a nurse?"

"No… I'm, I'm fine…"

"Alright," the doctor hesitated. He looked back at me,"Your brother is in room 212. You may go see him but don't get too close. Influenza A is highly contagious. We are only letting immediate family see him." I thanked the doctor as he walked down the long narrow hallway, no doubt to go check on someone else whose family just got bad news.

I made sure Soda was stable before I released him. "Soda? Are you okay buddy?"

"Ya… I'm fine…" He was so zoned out I wondered if I should have gotten him a nurse. There was no time. We ran to the elevators and stopped at door 212 ready to see our baby brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Sodapop's POV:

I just stared ahead. I could answer questions, but I felt like I wasn't completely there. Pony had a dangerous flu virus inside him that could be k_ _ _ing him. I couldn't come to think of the "k" word. There was no way my baby was leaving me. NO WAY!

Darry and I stood at door 212. Darry turned the handle. I let out a cry when I saw Pony. He looked lifeless except for his shivers. He was sweating buckets and he was paler than beach sand that hadn't touched water. An IV was stuck in his right arm. I winced internally. I HATE needles!

I sat down in a chair next to the bed, slowly lowering myself in with my hand clenching the armrest for support. Darry eyed at me showing little emotion towards Ponyboy's condition.

"Soda? Soda you have to calm down." My breathing was rapid, I couldn't fix it. I was shaking uncontrollably. He felt my forehead then lowered himself to my eye level and took my hand.

"Soda, don't do this. Not now. You have to stay strong for Pony." _Darry! You have to understand, I ain't doing anything! _All I responded with was a blinkless stare.

"Soda your hands are freezing" He ran out of the room. There was no stopping me. I was not going to be able to snap out of this one.

"NURSE!" I heard Darry yelling. Dr. Santé and three nurses came rushing into the room. They started to look at Ponyboy, but Darry directed them my way. Dr. Santé approached me first. He took my pulse and felt my skin.

"He's going into Cardiogenic Shock!" The doctor yelled. My shaking was really bad now and I felt myself sweating. _What the Hell was Cardiogenic shock? _I lost control and passed out just as the nurses wheeled me away after they strapped my into a stretcher. I wasn't strong enough, and I had failed Ponyboy.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve's POV:

My rage was over. How could I have thought about even… whatever. I had to apologize. It's not like I had a bunch of options here. I walked back to the Curtis house after wrapping my head with gauze. I guess when Darry dropped me last night I connected with the pavement pretty hard. My head was throbbing, but I'd get over it.

I approached the house. There wasn't a car in the driveway. I walked in, no one was home.

Ponyboy…

"Christ…" I whispered under my breath. I ran to get Two-Bit. We had to get to the hospital.

I got to Two-Bit's house and his mom answered the door. Poor woman, she looked like she could use a break from… well… everything.

"Hi Ms. Matthews, is Two-Bit home?"

"Yes Sweetie, is everything alright? What happened to your head?"

"I fell… I really need Two-Bit if you could send him out ASAP that would be great." I tried to keep my composure but I had left the Curtis's in their time of need… and probably made things worse. Now Soda was probably a wreck and to be honest, I _did_ care about Pone too, I just didn't like the stress he put on Soda all the time, that's all.

"Hey dude. Everything alright?" Two-bit stood tucking in his shirt and shoving his switchblade **deep** in his back pocket. Probably afraid of another outburst.

"No Two-Bit I think the rest of the gang's at the hospital. No one's home. We gotta go find 'em"

"Shit…" I watched the color drain from Two-Bit's face. "MOM? I'M GOING OUT!" He shouted to the back of the house.

"WHERE?" she shouted back. She wasn't angry she just sounded curious. Mrs. Matthews was a good mother, always attentive.

"WITH STEVE!" Two-Bit hated when his mother asked too many questioned. I wish I lived like Two-Bit. My family conversations are usually with our hands and feet… and beer bottles.

"WHERE?" This time she sounded frustrated. But I knew why Two-Bit didn't want to tell her. She'd worry a hell of a lot more than she needed to.

"_OUT _DAMN IT!" He slammed the door after grabbing his morning beer. We hopped into his car and sped 30 miles over the speed limit. If I was right, something was seriously wrong.

When we got to the hospital I spoke to the nurse at the front desk as Two-Bit looked her up and down. I kneed him in between his legs under the tall front desk and he winced falling to his knees

"Curtis?"

"Which Curtis sir?" _How many Curtis's are there in town?_

"How many Curtis's are there here?"

"Ponyboy Curtis and Sodapop Curtis?" I felt myself start to sweat. I looked at Two-Bit. He looked sympathetic and concerned. It was the strangest look coming from someone like him.

"What's wrong with Sodapop?"

"Uh…" She sifted through her paperwork to find her information. Two-Bit and I waited impatiently. "He went into Cardiogenic Shock about an hour ago. Are you related to him?"

"Cousins," I whispered. I lied about a billion times in my lifetime but right now it was hard to even speak at full volume.

"I'll take Pony. You can go see Soda. Make sure he's holdin' up," I owed Two-Bit one.

"Thanks, I'll be with Pony in a few minutes" I looked back at the nurse,

"Ponyboy is in 212 and Sodapop is in 712." I nodded, thanking her. I stepped into one of the elevators, the music making my head throb.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve's POV:

**(Sorry about doing Steve twice but I felt like last chapter had to be it's own)**

When I made it to room 712 I rushed right inside. No hesitation. Okay maybe a little hesitation, but only about 4 seconds. When I went into the room I saw a doctor standing over Soda.

"What's wrong doc?" I immediately thought the worst. He looked at me for the first time, not having noticed me enter the room.

"Your friend had a minor heart attack and went into cardiogenic shock. He's awake now, we treated it as soon as we could so he should be okay." The doctor then left the room giving me and Soda some privacy. I looked Soda over. He was pale and had a breathing tube under his nose. He didn't look as bad as Johnny had, but it was enough to make me nervous.

"Hey buddy," Soda's eyes fluttered open as if it was a hard thing for him to do.

"Steve?" he rasped. His voice sounded like he'd been sleeping for years, "When'd you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. To be honest, I really thought I was only coming to see your brother in a hospital bed, not you." There was a long silence. His eyes were closed again, and I thought he might have gone back to sleep.

"Is it true Steve?" he asked, his eyes opening, staring at the ceiling.

"What?"

"What I heard Darry and Two-Bit saying about you." My breath caught in my throat. I didn't want this to happen now. Not when he was like this.

"Look, I don't know what you heard. But I was coming to your house to apologize for that when I realized you were most likely here with Ponyboy. I'm real sorry 'bout the way I acted."

"Okay Steve. We'll talk about it later. I forgive you" He sighed and closed his eyes resting his head all the way back on his pillow. "What happened to your head Steve?" I touched the gauze instinctively.

"Uh, I fell"

"Don't lie to me Steve. My eyes are closed and I still know you're lying to me"

"Nothing, I don't wanna talk 'bout it… How's Ponyboy? I was going to go see him next..."

"I don't know, I'm scared" His voice cracked. Sodapop Curtis, the one who brought joy to everyone, had his voice crack with sadness. "Doc says I'll be outta this bed by tomorrow since they got to me before I injured any of my organs. I should make out fine. I'm going to go to visit Pony then" I took it hard when I realized if the doctors were seconds late, Sodapop coulda died. I swallowed.

"He'll be okay Soda. Just worry 'bout yourself right now."

"'Kay" he yawned. Of course he wasn't going to stop worrying 'bout Pony, but sleeping was a good way to start. "thanks for comin' Steve, 'means a lot"

I slowly closed the door. I got on the elevator and went a few floors down to the 200's where Pony was. As the elevator doors opened, I heard screaming down by Ponyboy's room.


	17. Chapter 17

Two-Bit's POV:

"Sir we can't let you in. It's for your own good" _WHAT?!_

"For my own good? Lady! That's my cousin's uncle's niece's godfather's nephew in there and you want me to sit out here wondering if he's okay? How is that for my own good?" I heard Steve running down the hall toward me as the nurse rolled her eyes, "Oh good! Here comes my brother Steve now!" I was ready to pounce on that nurse. I wanted to see Pony, damn it! I was going to see Pony!

"Oh… Hello brother?" Steve greeted curiously trying to catch onto what was happening.

"This _nurse-lady_ says that only 'immediate family' can see Pony!" I didn't even look at Steve. There was no way I was breaking the death stare I had been giving the nurse for a while now.

"Sir please calm down" She stuck her arms out slightly trying to show me what the word 'down' meant by fanning her hands.

"She's right Two-Bit, don't get us kicked out" I continued my stare.

"Fine, is it only the two of you?"

"Yes ma'am" Steve said going all out "good cop bad cop" on the woman.

"Very well. You may see him, BUT keep your distance. His disease is highly contagious" We both nodded. I've been exposed to his illness for quite some time. If I was going to catch it, it would have probably already been inside me by then.

Steve and I entered the room just as Darry was getting up from his chair. My momma didn't raise me a liar. Pony looked bad!

"Hey guys, I gotta go see Soda so I'm glad you're here. He wakes up every now and again but he's a little out of it just like after Johnny died so don't push him too hard during conversation alright?"

"Sure Dare"

"Thanks guys" He jogged out of the room to go see his other hospitalized brother. Wow, that was probably a rough start to his day. Pony stirred through his violent shivers.

"Hey g-g-g-g guys" _Was he trembling? _

"Hey little man. What's up?" Steve probably felt guilty after last night. He seemed determined to talk to Pony.

"I feel like crap" _And you look like it too _the inner-joker in me wise cracked. But I couldn't say that out loud. Not when his condition was this serious, "Why's it so cold in here Two-Bit?" I could hear his teeth chattering. I checked the thermostat (77 degrees fahrenheit).

"Pony I think it's just you bud" Ponyboy nodded slightly. He groaned and rolled to the side trying to find relief, no doubt from the headache he just aggravated with his nod. He went into an all out coughing fit and made a gagging noise causing my to cringe.

"Pony you need anything?" Steve spoke my thoughts.

"Like a bucket…?" I added trying to mentally prepare myself for him to vomit. Throwing up had to be towards the top of everyone's list of 'worst sounds ever', right next to nails on a chalkboard.

"No, I usually don't throw up much. Mostly just gagging from the cough" His voice sounded like his throat was plastered with sandpaper, "Steve, how's Soda?" Pony slurred due to sleep and meds.

"He's gonna see ya tomorrow kid. Just hang in there,"

"Alright…" Pony began to doze off saying things unintelligible involving Dally, Johnny, his parents and other stuff like that. He was on a lot of drugs. I just hoped they did their job.

**Getting closer to the end with every chapter. I promise it wont go on long enough to become annoying. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing etc! I'm so glad you guys like it! Special thanks to the people who have actually read up to this chapter and keep up with this story! Thanks for the support! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

Pony's POV:

It had been a week and I was feeling better. Not by much, but a little. Soda stayed with me every day. The only time he left was to use the bathroom or shower, which he did less often.

He held my hand when I slept. Little did he know I was holding his back. Hoping he wouldn't have another… heart attack. It was hard to even think those words. He was too young to have one. But he beat the odds, and had gone into shock as his young body couldn't take it all.

Now that he was healthy, every time I asked if he was okay he'd tell me to worry about myself getting better. I kinda wanted an answer out of him, but I couldn't argue with Sodapop.

Steve was visiting with Two-Bit every other day. ' guess there's not a lot to do in town when 3 out of the five people in the gang aren't there. Steve's been real nice, almost like he's trying to make up for something. Maybe the years of naggin' me, I don't know.

Soda woke up next to me yawning, "Hey Pone" he rasped.

"Hey Soda" He was smiling at me. _Why was he smiling at me?_

"I gotta tell you something" He bit his lip. _Well don't leave me hangin'! _"The doc was talking to Darry yesterday..."

"Yeah…" He stopped and looked at me his face changing from happy to serious,

"You can't tell Darry I told you this. Act like you overheard them talkin' or something, savvy?"

"Sure"

"We get to take you home today!" I knew my face lit up with excitement the minute he said home.

Darry walked in with Dr. Santé who checked me over and asked me questions etc.

"Ponyboy is no longer contagious, and seems to be doing much better. We have ruled out the worst possibilities and he is free to go home" Darry and Soda hugged me even though I was still in the stupid hospital bed. I still sniffed every now and again, and had a headache, plus that annoying cough, but that didn't matter because we had officially ruled out the worst. I was going home.

"Sodapop can I see you over here please" é requested. He ran a check-up-like test on Sodapop and then looked him over, "Alright Sodapop, I want you to take it easy. You gave us all a good scare. You haven't had a recurrence since so I'll let you go home with Darrel and Ponyboy but I want you to come back in a few weeks to make sure nothing like that happens to you again alright?"

"Alright doc" both brothers shook hands with Dr. Santé and Darry handed him our 'check out' paperwork as the doctor left the room to talk to a few nurses.

Darry reached over cradling me out of my sleeping position and then set me upright on the bed's side. I was a little dizzy, I hadn't been upright in a while. Both of them eyed me cautiously, mentally preparing themselves for something awful.

I tried to stand and I wobbled. Both of them rushed over putting their arms around my waist, and despite my constant protests, we left the hospital like that. They supported me the whole way to the car and into the house. There was no way I was going to get these two to stop worrying about me. No matter what, they were always going to be ready to support me when I tried to stand.

The End.

**Wow my first fanfiction EVER is finally complete. 18 Chapters, THAT'S INSANE! I don't know when the next story will be because I don't really have an idea for one yet but it'll come(review requests for stories). Please Review Favorite etc I hope you guys enjoyed it and continue to enjoy stories I write. Thanks for reading! **

**Special thanks to the reviewers, favoriters and followers who kept this story going:**

xoashleylynn

Kylelover101

Johnny-and-Ponyboy-Forever

Mary Jane Evans

Joey Bermuda Ketail

BeanieBaby96

Emma74

EmpressOfFlight

Mackenzie Lawrence

Phoenixx Rising

Sociopathic-Kitsune

dani-curtis-16

theoutsidersfan98

ILoveTheOutsiderssss

Teddy K Collins

aleah987

badass-trio-lovers

**Thanks guys! I hope to see you all commenting favoriting and reviewing another one of my stories again soon!**


End file.
